Violet
by 3D.2why
Summary: Purple turns into Red and becomes Violet. AU Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I update randomly so...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Rokudo Mukuro and Akashi Seijuro.**

Quote of the day-" Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other."- Paulo Coelho

Rokudo Mukuro was a man nobody could figure out, he was simply that good. Until, Sawada Tsunayoshi came into his life and forced him to abandon his dream, burning/destroying the mafia world. Regardless, mukuro still acted the same and did not give up his dream, but he did not attempt to make it come true either, he was just too attached to the people he dare call... _famiglia_.

"I wonder what Seijuro would do right now?"He muttered twirling a strand of dark blue hair that fell out of his low pony tail."He would probably bring out his scissors and cut anyone who opposes him."Mukuro chuckled in amusement. Rokudo Mukuro, was a man who was tortured as a child and has been through six hell's, or so that's what he told everyone."I suppose it is time to take a visit to the past." With a wave of his hand, his trident appeared, which he lightly tapped on the floor and immediately he was sent to a memory he could never forget.

Time skip-Estrano Family Lab

Mukuro was sitting in a familiar cell, nursing his wounds, when the guards opened the doors and dragged him out to another destination.

"Oya oya this is surprising, but where am I going?!"He said looking calm but you could hear a twinge of panic in his voice.."I've just done a experiment, I don't have to do one for two weeks."He attempted to reason with the guards, but the guards ignored his words and dragged him to a room he was all too familiar with during his days at the Estrano lab,a place where people experiment on children. He was strapped down to a chair and started struggling to free himself.

He isn't doing these things willingly after all.

"Don't bother child, it won't work."A cold voice stopped him and he shivered,fear encasing him. Horror grew in his chest as the figure came closer with a syringe in his hand. Before mukuro could even utter a sound, the syringe was being pierced through his eye and he let a heart-wrenching scream tear from his throat. He took deep breaths and he screamed his throat hoarse as blood fell down his face in waterfalls. Suddenly, the pain disappeared and was in a very crowded was aware he still had the same clothes which may scare others because of how bloody and dirty they were but, nobody even gave him a glance and carried on with their lives. He then realized, he could fly without anything supporting him and started gliding in a random direction.

"Kufufu this is...interesting?"Mukuro muttered trying to sound brave for himself but was failing badly. He then blinked and found himself in another place with was just all black, until memories of a red haired child who seemed to be struggling with everything he did came.

"I can't look weak, for father, for teiko for...myself." A voice muttered and mukuro saw the very person who's memories he was looking through.

"Oya oya, who might you be?"Mukuro asked despite knowing _exactly_ who this person was, due to the memories.

"I believe you should state your own name before asking others."The person retorted. It seems he has a lot of spunk despite all that pain in his eyes.

"Oya oya, I wouldn't normally do this but, things change. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, pleased to meet you." Mukuro greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Hm Akashi Seijuro, I am absolute." Akashi said his chin up."Now why are you here?" He asked even though his tone did not suggested it.

"Kufufu you shouldn't say that to your guest."Mukuro said wagging his fingers."Your losing aren't you?" The simple question alone released killer intent from akashi and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Give me one reason not hurt you right now, right here."Akashi snarled." I am absolute and I am always right, do not underestimate me."

"Oya oya"Mukuro smirked. wanting to rile him up."Obsessed aren't we and it's not good to deny reality." Mukuro turned his head slightly to avoid a punch that would, no doubt, knock his head off- if said person had dying will flames.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, I can't lose!"Akashi cried."I refuse to lose!"For a moment, mukuro caught a glimpse of yellow in his eye before it disappeared. Before mukuro even knew what happening, he found himself staring at a very tall purple haired boy who seemed shocked to see him. Unconsciously, he was running with a basket ball in his hands and dunked it into the hoop. He started at his hands and looked the people staring at him like he was a monster. Waves of memories filled his head and mukuro smirked. So I will be living as this 'Seijuro' for now. He looked at the floor and at his reflection.

"It seems that even in another body, I cannot escape having two eye colors." He gave a crazed grin and started bouncing the ball that was rolling to him."Kufufu I am Akashi Seijuro and I am absolute."

Time skip

Mukuro looked at the blue haired boy who, seijuro, was fond of.

"Y-your not akashi-kun."Tetsuya said stumbling with his words."Who are you?!" Mukuro frowned at the reaction but then gave a gentle smile in his eyes.

"Akashi Seijuro, of course."Mukuro put a hand on his heart."Te...tsu...ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Winning Is Everything

Quote of the day-" It's not the load that breaks down, it's the way you carry it."-Unknown

Of course having the memory of the body he now controls, Rokudo Mukuro could only sigh in annoyance at the amount of work his... _father_ had given him. His lips curled down in disgust at the thought.

"No wonder Seijuro wanted out."Mukuro muttered. Luckily, he was an illusionist and could cast an illusion to show that he did do the work even though, he didn't. He knew the answers, of course, but that would take too long write and would be a waste of time. Mukuro left the papers on the desk and went out of his room, strolling through the corridors. As the house was big, it would take a while to reach a destination. He greeted every maid or butler he saw and he finally arrived at the doors to leave the house, Mukuro was then stopped by said man who wasted his time, his father.

"Did you complete all of your work, Seijuro?"Father asked his eyes on his paper and almost completely ignoring Seijuro. Mukuro could feel a vein pop but took a deep breath to calm himself, he would not let this man win.

"Of course father."He replied with a charming smile and no veins popping.

"Very well then, you may go to your destination." He flicked his hand like Seijuro was another servant and carried on reading his paper. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he left the house, making sure to bring his basketball clothes.

* * *

He arrived at the gym to see, Atsuchi, Shintaro, Tetsuya and Ryota, once again, surrounded by fangirls. Thank god he was Seijuro, he would properly never come out if it was Ryota or or someone else.

Not that he didn't have any creepy fans of his own though...

"I'm sorry ladies but"Mukuro gave a charming smile"I'm afraid you will have to leave now." The fangirls only blushed in response and filed out without complaint. Mukuro smirked but frowned when he realized a certain blue haired aho-mine wasn't here yet."Where is Daiki, Tetsuya?"Mukuro growled to Tetsuya a black and purple aura growing behind him.

"He's been skipping practice lately, Akashi-kun."Tetsuya replied with some sweat running down his brow, fearing for his light. Mukuro dispersed his killer intent and put his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Would you be able to find him Tetsuya?" Mukuro asked. At Tetsuya's nod, Mukuro carried on talking."Oya oya he sure does have some guts!Tell him, if he does not return we'll see what happens if _I_ have to go find him." Tetsuya went to go find the blueberry and Mukuro turned his attention to the others."Fifty laps. Now, it seems you have all been slacking because you believe you are 'too strong' however" Mukuro smirked at the shivers that went down their backs."There's always someone higher than you, of course that's not possible for me as I, am absolute." They started running without protest and Mukuro was aware of Momoi calling him.

"Sei-chan, you think that will help them?"Momoi asked with a frown."They're getting stronger and soon this will be something easy for them." Mukuro chuckled.

"Oya oya you're underestimating me Momoi." Mukuro replied to her." I am absolute therefore, I will always be correct." The moment Mukuro said that, the gym doors opened with a bang and two blue haired people came inside. Daiki clearly ran here with everything he had because of the sweat on his body and most likely dragged Tetsuya with him."Tetsuya, go get some rest." Mukuro turned to Daiki with a blank face."Daiki, come we need to have a chat...now." Mukuro lead daiki outside the gym and turned to him immediately."Kufufu so what gave you the courage to attempt to skip practice?" Mukuro asked Daiki enjoying his stuttering and the sweat running down his face.

"I-I um, err..."Daiki decided to stay silent and looked at his shoes.

"Oya oya, not going to answer? If you don't practice, you'll fall behind and we'll have you go to second string."Mukuro said watching Daiki's face fill with rage and a vein popping on his face.

"They're all too weak!"Daiki spat."If I practice more, I'll become even more unbeatable!" Daiki took a deep breath and his face darkened."The only one who can beat me, is me!" Mukuro wanted to so badly see if that was actually true but, he didn't have time for such a naive statement.

"Kufufu let's make a deal, if you continue to do your part and make sure you win" Mukuro brought out a hand for Daiki to shake."You do not need to go to practice if you continue displaying such skill." Daiki nodded and shook Mukuro's hand before letting go. Mukuro went inside the gym and saw everyone was lounging around.

"Do you think he'll agree?"Ryota asked clearly unaware Mukuro was in the gym." I mean Akashi-cchi is so uptight about practice, even when we destroy _everyone_ and our opponents always give up anyway." Mukuro smirked as he thought about his idea, as long as they still won, it didn't matter if there was practice or not, right?

"I'm sure aka-chin won't mind, if you ask nicely."Atsuchi replied to Ryota giving him some hope. Mukuro stepped forward and immediately all attention went to him.

"For now on, you don't have to go to practice" Mukuro watched as everyone's eyes widened in surprise."Provided you are still have the same skills to crush the opponent." Mukuro finished and everyone all nodded before setting out to leave.

"This is out of the ordinary for you, Akashi-kun."Shinataro said fiddling with his glasses.

"Kufufu, look at that banner over their" Mukuro said pointing at the teiko banner which was hung in the room."'Ever-victorious' do you see that, Shintaro? That's what we need to become and what we will become." Mukuro was aware of Tetsuya listening to the conversation and gave a gentle smile.

"Akashi-kun, what have you done?"Tetsuya muttered as everything fell apart right in front of him.

"Kufufu I have ensured victory Tetsuya" Mukuro couldn't help the cruel smirk that appeared on his face for a second as he looked at Tetsuya." I have ensured that I would be absolute."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lousy chapter but I guess it's better than nothing...**

 **Chapter 3: Sadistic Training**

Quote of the day:"I would call him a sadistic bastard who deserves nothing and was born a freak but, I would be merely insulting myself."-Anonymous

Rokudo Mukuro was bored. He was terribly bored and when a bored, sadistic illusionist, who accidentally took over a red-haired, short, and also sadistic boy...yeah, we can already imagine the world in flames and babies marching in army uniforms.

"Time to mess with people's heads, kufufu."Mukuro muttered in a good mood. He glided his way through the fan-girls that wanted to see him and entered to the gym. He was aware that he told everyone that they didn't have to but...Mukuro smirked at the thought he and Seijuro agreed to.

"Please call the other members, Momoi-chan."Mukuro asked Momoi who was adding more paperwork to his desk, that he did not touch.

"Kay, Sei-chan!"She replied and ran off. Mukuro could only sigh in envy, if only Tsuna was like that and didn't go through puberty. He smirked at the thought unaware that the others were here and he was giving them chills.

"Um, Akashi-kun?"Tetsuya said dispelling the silence.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"Mukuro replied.

"What did you call us here for?"He asked.

"Good question...kufufu."He was aware that the others were inching towards the door and closed it shut with a SLAM. He couldn't help the bubbly feeling in his chest at their small jumps."Your all going to be training." He said and put his hand up to stop the responses."I didn't say it was choice and soon, you'll all be unable to play properly." Mukuro smirked at the training he was thinking about, reborn would be proud of him."You all assume that I'll always let you slack off, but I will not allow that. Go do twenty-five laps, now." They started running and Mukuro couldn't help but frown at Tetsuya, who was lagging behind. When they finished, including Tetsuya, he split them all up and made them play against each other.

"They can't play normally if they're tired, Sei-chan." Momoi pouted and Mukuro gave her a charming smirk.

"This is to overcome their limits, and also their stamina is increasing each time they push themselves." Mukuro explained and Momoi nodded in acceptance but still had a worried frown on her face. The buzzer went off, and everyone started packing their stuff. Mukuro was aware of everyone's heavy breathing and that Tetsuya...has now awoken from his slumber. Mukuro smirked and licked his lips.

"O-Oi, why are you giving such an aura!?"Daiki asked Mukuro who only gave him a grin.

"Akashi-cchi, your scaring me."Ryota squeaked and hid behind Atsuchi, who stopped eating his crisps.

"We'll be doing this everyday, eventually adding more and more things." Everyone, especially Tetsuya, paled at his words. Even Shintaro gulped and Mukuro smiled, he was going to have fun these next few weeks...

 **Omake**

"Stupid-Akashi!" Daiki mumbled and entered his house, unaware of the heterochromic eyes watching him with a smirk.

After a nice bath, Daiki jumped into his bed with a sigh and immediately conked out. Suddenly, he started squirming and sweat gathered at his brow. Daiki shot up with a gasp, eyes wide and body panting. Daiki shivered and looked around for the thing that plagued him during his 'dream'. After scanning his room Daiki shook his head and went back to bed but having the same result moments later.

* * *

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed when he saw the bags underneath Daiki's eyes.

Daiki shivered in response and avoided all eye contact.

"The same will happen if you ever bad-mouth me, everyone." Mukuro said outloud. "I am _always watching you_!"

Kise Ryota paid some bodygurards, Midorima Shintaro brought everything he could buy from his horoscope, Aomine Daiki didn't buy any female magazines for a month, Murusakibara Atsuchi ate some vegtables and Kuroko Tetsuya stopped drinking vanilla milkshake.

They were all awarded with no training in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chilling.  
**

Quote of the day-" Today is hurts, tomorrow it works."-Anonymous

Mukuro looked down at the fallen generation of miracles with a sigh.

They all looked dead.

"Why" Aomine croaked." Why five...in the morning?!"

Mukuro laughed.

"Like they say 'No pain, no gain'!" Mukuro grinned and brought out his scissors."Up."

The rainbow of hair complied and stood up, although kuroko was dead to the world.

"Aka-chin." Murusakibara mumbled and mukuro focused his attention on him.

"Yes, atsushi?" He replied, eyebrow raised.

"How did you even get the keys to the school gate?" Murusakibara asked and confusion dawned on the other members.

"Yeah, how did you akashi-chi?" Kise asked in confusion, cocking his head sideways.

Terror grew on aomine and midorima's faces.

"Oi, akashi!" Midorima stammered.

"Don't tell me you threatened someone!" Aomine and midorima shouted together.

Mukuro smiled, polishing his scissors.

"The headmaster and I...talked." Mukuro replied, smile looking bloodthirsty.

The generation of miracles shook their heads.

"OI,OI,OI!" They all chanted and even kuroko, who woke up a while ago had a deadpan look etched on his face.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro frowned feeling insulted." Well, you guys can go home now."

"WHAT'S THE POINT WHEN WE HAVE SCHOOL IN AN HOUR!" The generation of miracles screamed, absolutely done with this shit.

"Well for one," Mukuro put some tissues up his nose."You guys can take a shower."

* * *

"Ryota's paying." Aomine declared as everyone took an ice cream from the shop.

"EHHH!Why me?Akashi-chi!?Aomine-chi?!" Kise cried and looked down at his credit card.

"Well you're a model, that means you make a lot of money, right kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, appearing out of no where.

Crocodile tears fell down kise's face.

"You're not helping, kuroko-chi!" Kise whined.

In the end Kise Ryota payed but was forced to buy more when Murusakibara gave him the look.

Nobody likes being looked down at a giant.

Mukuro waved a green-tea ice cream in the air.

"Come out, shintaro." Mukuro called. Honestly, mukuro couldn't understand why shintaro doesn't just come with them.

Instead he has to stalk them.

Where was hi-bird?

"Akashi, I can explain-"

"Just take the ice cream, it's melting." Mukuro sighed.

"Hey everyone!" Momoi called and mukuro handed her a pink ice cream. Where he got if from, nobody knows.

"Here, momoi-san." Kuroko gave momoi the lolly stick of his ice cream and it had winner on it.

Here is the start of a start of a beautiful relationship!

Or an another Future Diary.

Momoi even had pink hair.

"Aaah!" Momoi was robbed.

Kise and Aomine ran after the robber.

Midorima threw the box of ice cream Murusakibara brought and it made the thief fall of their motorbike.

Mukuro and Midorima pointed scissors and a knife at the man when he attempted to run again.

"Thank you so much, kuroko-kun!" Momoi gushed and forced Kuroko's face in her chest.

Maybe she could be Bianchi as well?


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Game

**Chapter 5: Just A Game**

Quote of the day:" It wasn't your fault. It was mine, for believing every word you said."-Anonymous.

"It's time, let's go."

Mukuro entered the stadium and looked down at the other team.

"Weak."

"Let's have a competition, let's make the score..." Ryota whispered his plan in the changing rooms and everyone agreed.

"Aomine-chin, stop hogging the ball. I only got it twenty times last match." Atsuchi complained.

"Then, do you want to practice, to hold the ball more?" Mukuro asked and he wisely stayed silent.

"Don't forget the plan." Ryota whispered and everyone nodded.

Shintaro snorted. "We don't need a plan to beat these weaklings."

"It's for fun." Daiki protested.

"What game?" Tetsuya asked.

"You'll see." Ryota winked at him and everyone went.

Well until Tetsuya tripped and started bleeding.

Mukuro sighed."I'll take him to get treated."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, what...is this?" Tetsuya asked when they went back into the match.

"You can't even do a simple thing like shooting." Daiki sighed and scored for the other team.

BEEP

The buzzer went.

111:11

Tetsuya faced his best friend and they started at each other, tears forming in their eyes.

Tetsuya stared at Akashi, tears running down his face. "Akashi-kun..."

"Why?"


End file.
